


【初代光】宿命论·上

by Etwahl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwahl/pseuds/Etwahl
Summary: -……世界自被英雄所拯救的那一日后，又度过了漫长的时间。漫长到活着的生灵已经忘记了，比历史更久远的存在。-近未来设定。部分原型来自很菜的作者做的没逻辑的梦，因此诸多程序及科技上与现实不符&不科学之处还请忽视_(:з」∠)_-后期含R，目前没有。是论坛活动的点文哒！虽然tag是囚禁/触手/产卵等各种高危警报（捂脸(＞人＜；)坚持挑战自我）。-初代x公式光。上半部分来说，算是教授爱梅x留级大学生光(?
Relationships: Emet-Selch & Warrior of Ligh, Solus zos Galvus - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【初代光】宿命论·上

回想起来，早在那时异变就已有不详的先兆，而他无论如何，也不应该被忽视自己的直觉，压下那一丝违和感的。

那是他在游轮上的第二个夜晚，窗外风景只余一片漆黑。深夜时分，他在狭小的船舱淋浴间中沐浴，雾气与水珠在封闭的空间乱撞，有些污迹的老旧镜子很快便爬上一层朦胧的水汽。也许是为了节省净水，淋浴花洒的流量并不大，隐约有股铁锈的味道。连成线的水分成柔软的几束洒在光裸的浅色皮肤上，水又沿着身体的曲线下滑，抚遍全身，再从隐秘的边边角角滴落。

即使明早还需早起，他仍无意快速结束这场淋浴，而是任由思绪随着氤氲的雾气漫游……毕竟几日前，他踏入教授的办公室，肚中也是满怀和现在一样的疑问。

作为一名理论成绩稀烂，上课从来只是远远地坐在人群中央的学生，光想来想去，要说唯一能给那名教授留下什么印象的，也许是睡过头打上了几个红叉的出勤率罢……可为什么，珍贵的校外实践考察名单上却会有自己的名字？他甚至也没有主动报名参加。

光永远忘记不了名单在课堂上公布的那一刻，教授冷淡的表情，好似刚刚只是报出了一道盛宴上平平无奇的菜名。

“好小子，感情你不肯给我抄作业都是装的！”

只有格外炽热又不敢说话的同桌的目光额外真实。

说不头疼是不可能的……他并非古文明专业的学生，也没有什么专业知识……按理来说，这么如此热门的课能挤进来已经是怪异的幸运了。

三年前，公海极深处那个庞大空腔的发现，将这个存在感原本处于金字塔底端的专业推上了风口浪尖。最瞩目的发现便是气泡中巨大的海底城市，与之而来的还有海底原生族群的存在。那段时间，铺天盖地的报纸和新闻都在报道同一件事，同一段深暗的影像：深暗的黑水中，原来生活着行如鬼魅，眼珠外凸，四肢与尾坑坑洼洼的鱼人。它们居住的聚落似乎已经在交错的洋流中存在了漫长的世纪之久，围绕空腔而建，形成了完美的闭合圈。科考队员震惊于这些无需借助设备也能在几个世纪来因海水上升而升高的巨大压强之下自然生存的大型生灵，但这一切都不是最令人震撼的，比无边黑暗中浮现的异形生物更为摄人心神的，还是那深暗中沉默的都市。

有人推测是遗落的外星文明……也有人说那是比人类文明更古老的存在，是一切的起源。是的，掩埋在庞大绿藻与幽光珊瑚之下失落遗迹的存在，无一不在说明它们比人类已记载的历史更为久远。那些风格瑰丽的建筑与原始的异族聚落风格完全不一，更像科技不亚于现存文明之下的另一个世界的产物。初次发现的冲击对于人类而言并不亚于发现一片新大陆。

然而热情很快被冷水浇灭：即使探索深海的科技已经成熟到克服了用一层薄薄的分子潜水服与交互式造氧技术便能解决深度、压强等过去阻碍肉体深潜的巨大问题，可诸多国家竟被那一层透明的、薄弱的壁障挡在门外，甚至倾其力量也不得入其内，连测绘的探测信号也无法穿透城市外围。周围的古老原生族群——外观与鬼怪小说中的古老鲛人惊人的相似——倒是表现出了颇为友好，甚至可以说是大度的特征。

就好像人类才是被写在他们口口相传的预言生物一样。

鲛人们并不阻拦人类观察或者试图进入遗迹，也未曾有人目击到他们在壁障的另一端活动过。若是忽视掉他们可怖的外表，就会发现他们只是好奇的围绕着潜水员与颜色鲜亮的自发光仪器浮动，甚至某种程度上表达出了想交流的欲望。

接下来几年，各国科考队与嗅到机遇的民间探险队一拥而上，虽然迟迟无人突破壁障，但人们与鲛人族的交流在顺利的逐渐推进，人类文明的触角伸向了那片海底。如今，一张前往海底都市的船票已不再像过去那样难以获取，放宽名额的学术考察项目便是证明。若不是双方达成了管控海洋污染的协议，也许再过个几年，旅游业也会逐渐兴盛起来吧……

光承认自己不自量力，在报大学最后一节课时怀抱了一丝私心。在那遥远的城市面貌第一次以照片的形式被揭露于世人面前时，他被打动了。他是人群中望着室外巨幅投影呆立的一员。那影像胜过世上他所知的任何一处美丽的风景，也胜过他儿时藏在孤儿院床下那本破破烂烂的笔记本上记载过的任何一处想踏足的秘境。第一支发现的队伍贯彻了就像人类一厢情愿的命名形式，给那处秘境取了一个过于热烈、庸俗的名字……那人类的命名轻轻流过他的心间，没有留下一丝痕迹。不知为何，比起媒体与同学们热衷谈论的鲛人族文化，那都市本身带给他的震撼与吸引力就是要大得许多。

……但是，他绝对没有想过自己有朝一日能拜访那里，至少，不会，也不应该这么快。

“爱梅特教授，是我……光。”他顿了顿，有些担心对方不记得自己的名字：“我昨晚给您发过邮件，预约了6点的谈话。”

“……还愣着做什么？”

犹豫的叩响门，办公室里便响起了教授的声音。莫名其妙有种一束目光穿透了门注视着他的感觉。这属实有些渗人，还好那只是他的错觉。推开门，对方正俯首案前，簌簌写着什么东西。

稀薄的印象里，男人的表情永远都是有些严厉，眉头微微蹙起，只有讨论到学术问题时才会微微露出一点若有若无的笑意。但在光看来，那笑意总有种莫名的淡淡的讽刺感，注意到那点让他不太舒服。不过，这也许只是他先入为主的印象之一罢了。

毕竟，爱梅特教授给他的期中论文批注还是十分耐心负责任的。虽然那些注语的语气十分不耐，即便是被大家夸赞天性乐观的光看了也有些受打击。

这也是难免……毕竟自己犯了很多非常外行的错误。最后，他没好意思把那篇论文给任何其他好奇的同学看，含糊其辞的糊弄过去，悄悄把打印出来的文章揉成一团，抛之脑后了。

教授的桌子很整洁，与他给人的印象相符。厚重的书籍与打印出的文件分作两摞，一盏散发着幽幽暖光的台灯摆在外侧。吸收了大部分光线的桌面上，唯一的装饰品是一个小小的黑色沙漏。有青蓝色的细沙沉淀在底部，几乎要将半个瓶体堵塞。这是不同寻常的分量，他只能猜测那或许是用于冥想的计时器。

“……”

光忍不住主动开了口。

“其实是关于课外考察项目的事。我想说，名单是不是出错了？”

他听到钢笔被搁置的声音。

“你对此有什么疑问吗？”

“……今天的名单上有我。”

不知为何，和对方眼神对上后，光反而感觉自己胆子变大了。“这太奇怪了。我并没有报名，您是否误将其他人的名字与我弄混了？”

“奇怪的是你的问题，名单不会出错。筛选是在副教授下的协助进行的。”

“这才是奇怪的点，我无法确认……自己的专业能力能否应对这个项目。”

“倘若你有认真参与过这学期的每一期课程，就会发现到目前为止所学的知识已经足够应付此次行程。接下来只需要*按时*参加潜水的培训训练，通过考核，就不会无缘无故的淹死在大海里，或者体力不济而晕倒。事实上这才是你应该担心的地方。”

男人挑起眉。

“我体格测试的成果过去几年一直都是最优，那种情况不会发生的。”意识到自己被下意识的带跑，光纠正了方向。“现在讨论的不是这个。我的意思是，同小组的组员可能不会乐意和我分在一组，因为我……”

“……名单是我亲自核对的。你到底在期待什么？”对方捏了捏眉心，“光，正如你所说，我不得不提醒你在这门课的理论成绩占比十分危险。虽然我并不期待你交出什么令人满意的答卷。但事实是如果你不参与此次项目，你甚至也不用费心准备期末考试了。”

“这不是什么大项目……目的地的路线已经很成熟了。最后，项目的重心也不在你们手上。”

“学生需要做的不过是纪录仪器采集的过程与数据，再递交一篇5000字的分析论文，虽然不如你想的呆在游船上睡大觉般美好，但也远没有那么可怕。”

对方简短道。

“……”

“你已经留过一级，如果今次想按时毕业，额外的付出是必要的。我建议你好好珍惜这一次赚取额外学分的机会。”

听起来网开一面的说辞正中红心。晚六点的钟声刚好在窗外响起。

“当然，是否参加最终取决于你自己。”

怎么样，要取消吗？对方那一刻投向他的眼神清楚的写着笨蛋两个字。但是，他不得不承认自己有一些小小的感动。

他与爱梅特教授不熟，他很肯定彼此之间也没有留下过太过友好的印象。他对这个出身优越比起教授更宛如贵族的上层男人有一些气场上的不对付……但也不是讨厌，而是很难说清楚的东西。

没想到教授不善于和人交际的外貌下真的藏着一颗关照学生的心！什么的……。

这样的话，也许再遇到不懂的问题，可以尝试来问他也不一定。

……

越跑越偏的回忆到此为止。光轻轻的拧紧水龙头，温热的水气将人脑也泡得迷迷糊糊。他在爬满白雾的洗漱台前弯下腰来，鞠了一把清凉的水往脸上扑去。在黑暗中冷静下来的那一刻，突然感到了什么奇怪的东西。

粘稠不尽，如同蜘蛛网一般挂在他裸露的身体与棕色的发丝上。比构成水滴的分子更要沉重，湿冷。比空气中水管锈蚀的味道更为老旧。

理论上说，第六感不过是经验丰富的潜意识收集了环境信息后为你做出的一丝预警，牵动了几根神经。你并不需要明确的明了前因后果，感觉已先一步与大脑做出判断。在同辈的学生之中，光并不是顶尖的聪明，亦不是十分愚钝，唯有某些感官天生的敏锐惊人。在那一刻他感觉到了这个空间还存在着什么，言语无法描述，那种东西在他抬起头的那一刻就消散于封闭的狭小空间之内了。

他维持着原地不动的姿势又过了几秒，镜子依旧雾茫茫。水在水管中流动。船体在水面上平稳的飘动。好像有船员推着满载的小车在狭窄的走廊中通行，那种轻微的、沉闷如泥的声音也逐渐远去了。

最后是一连串水龙头中滴下的水唤回了他，提醒他自己还没有被彻底拧紧。

……的确是多心了，他将这一切归于第一次乘坐游轮远行带来的不安。至少那一晚后来，光一沾上枕头，马上便陷入了黑甜的梦乡，甚至连预想的因海面颠簸而造成的不适与失眠也没有丝毫感受到。

**

随着学生年龄增长，大学的课堂相比其他的年级来说，争吵这一行为会变得隐蔽起来，但并不会完全消失。是这样的，拳脚相向、唾沫横飞的激烈冲突通常更容易在年轻气盛之人之间观察到——毕竟，无需顾及成年人特有的脸面、架势与种种利益权衡，事后只需和大家一起将原因归结于心智未成熟这一万用的理由，客观成本与心理负担就是要小上许多，因为集体意识会用慈爱的眼光注视着自己未出蜂房未曾分化的年幼子民。不可否认这是“年轻”的一种表现，也是成长的必经之路，而一个人拿腔作调的变化往往意味着社会驯化的预兆已经降临。

回想起自己的高中时代，光一直认为自己算得上中规中矩——虽然自己也不是没有收到过一两个因打架而起的年级处分，但事后却总莫名其妙收到“老好人”这样的评价。甚至在了解了来龙去脉后，连老师宣布处分时也会对他投来一丝宽容的眼神。他不好争执，为人礼貌，若不是衣着下的体格发育匀称得当，他坐在书桌前打瞌睡的样子在一片大吵大闹的同龄男孩中甚至称得上文静乖巧。频频前来挑事的高年级学生在众目睽睽之下被他一拳掀翻后，大家不禁一片哗然。光原本还有些担心自己擅长打架这一点暴露出来后会受到大家的误解，但没想到，自那之后向他搭话作伴的人大大增加了，不管是男生还是女生，连高年级的人也不例外。

那大概是他最后因为气血上涌而与人搏斗的经历了。孤儿院的后院、黑夜、泥地里用于求生的生存技能，在文明社会中并无用武之地。升学后，面对轮换速度过快的生面孔，他连稍微激烈的争论都不曾与人有过了。

他原本以为这是长者口中虚无缥缈的成长的证明，是掌控自己的证明。但这模糊的感受很快便被打破了：这很难解释他为什么会在听到台上人一番夸夸其谈后，居然感到了久违的，莫名的冲动。明明不是什么过于惊世骇俗之语，甚至可能只是教授惯用的吸引学生注意力的夸大之言，不用放在心上，从其他学生平静的反应来看就是如此。但那种强烈的冲动随着对方的一言一语在他内心深处如同黑烟升起：这明明是不对的，他浑身每一个细胞都不赞同这个人所说的话。

那位教授有些许奇怪。第一次见面他就察觉到了。女学生之间流传着对他的容貌的溢美之词，而男学生为其博学而折服。而当他们第一次见面，光只是注意到了……他的黑眼圈。

他们本来只是在正常的讲课……介绍一些本学期的课程大纲，和邻桌的自我介绍（即使终端能够一键调出班级成员的个人信息，但大学依旧坚持要学生们这么做，坚持人与人之间的正面交流是有益且健康的），云云。大学的第一堂课永远都千遍一律。但突然，教授话题一转。

到底是为什么，他的情绪会如此受到挑拨呢？他什么时候变成了一个好事分子？他明明是这群洗耳恭听的专业学生里最像局外人的一个。是那个人在说话时似笑非笑的神情吗，还是偶然间扫过他的眼神，微微抬起的下巴？那个男人的举手投足，透露出他们来自两个不接轨世界的气息，即使在待遇优厚、谈吐文雅的教授中也显得十分惹眼。

莫非是这一切组合在一起，才导致了某种他所不知的奇妙反应？

“即使你什么也不做，人类也会自己毁灭自己。这是人性所在。”

那个人说。

“现下看似是无数个随机延伸出的巧合，但其实一切只是历史的惯性。”

因为困惑与惊异等种种久违的陌生情感包围了他，封住了他的耳鼻，那人在台上说的原字原句他已无法确切回想起了；他本来也不是擅长记忆理论的人。只记得西装革履的教授在后来又陈述了关于所有命运共同体的宿命论，陈述人类文明之塔的倒下是一种必然。又记得落版上聊胜于无般的写道，解法仅存于历史之中。这一点确实已在过去的时间中被印证了无数次，他无法反驳，偏偏他的言论中，又隐约极其傲慢的透露出自己对于真凶与原因的观点。正是那个观点与其延伸出来的意味，让光不敢苟同。再说他一位养尊处优的人，一定没经历过世间求生的疾苦，整天泡在书里面，怎么能那样便轻飘飘否定一切，将世界贬为毫无意义的呢？

“正是因此，对于覆灭文明的研究比常人……普罗大众认知中的，更为重要。”

如果说这位教授想通过调动课堂情绪的方法来挑起学生对于学科的兴趣……不得不说他在这一点上成功了，并且巧妙地展现出了自己的博学。

直到下课钟声敲响，同桌用手肘撞了撞他，他才反应过来，自己一直紧紧抓着笔，而摊开的笔记本上空无一词。

“怎么了，你不喜欢爱梅特教授吗？要不咱们还是换一门课上吧？”

同桌担忧的说。

**

平和的时光……作为人类降生于世，享受片刻短暂的时光，这是多么不可多得的幸运。多数人为活着倾尽一切代价，而幸运总有一天会迎来终结，死神将叩响房门，挣扎的丑恶也无济于事。这是每个人类都心知肚明的事，刻在意识里，刻在本能里。

没有人能说出死亡的感觉……那也无从证明，是否每个人对于死亡的感觉都会不尽相同。

光没有想到那是他最后一次在陆地上与人类对话，在自由的空气中对话。纵横的海风带着咸腥的水汽，而他此刻无比怀念那种让人不愉悦的气味。

他不知道为什么自己会落得这样的结局。他宛如幼儿般模糊的呜咽着，生理性的眼泪大滴大滴的从眼角溢出。嘴里含着的东西令他窒息，而他模糊的视野甚至不知道那是什么。那抽插的……充满韧性的物体仿佛无穷无尽，深深的钻进他合不上的嘴里，喉咙里。口水也从嘴角滴落，拉成细细的银丝。

有大量的液体在他身上……有些液体不是他的，他不知道那是什么。他觉得自己正靠近死亡的边缘，脑海中无边的恐惧正这样告诉他。他仅存的意识疯狂叫喊，即便是罪人也不应该遭遇这样的待遇……直面邪恶浓黑的化身，受其折磨，不得脱身。

因此他必须反抗。

**

沉重的载具划破海面，其航行的足迹随即在身后消散于无。离陆地的距离已经遥远到连海鸥的身影也已消失在天际。光懒洋洋的趴在一处栅栏上，没有参与甲板阴影处同龄人的聊天。同组的学生们显然都对此次旅行十分兴奋，是的，他们之中无人需要担心自己的期末成绩和额外学分，也不用担心高昂的后续学费，一门中级课程的项目论文更是不在话下——除了光。

海风穿过栅栏处的缝隙，将敞开的外套鼓成小小的翅膀。光正在认真思索要不要去和爱梅特教授谈上一谈，索求一些指引，虽然他复习了好几遍流程，几乎挑灯夜读记住了需要采集的信息点。一来是他在假期与课余打工攒下的存款已经不足以支撑体面的再次延期一年，二来是他迫不及待的想从学校中毕业，去往更广阔的天地了。

突然间他听到朋友们惊喜的声音，七八个人呼啦啦的越过他，围了上去。

“有猫！天啊，这破船上还能养猫？”

“它不怕晕船吗？”

“别羡慕了，说不定吃得住得比你还好。想想船尾餐厅提供的套餐吧，我几乎怀疑他们是拿隔夜剩菜熬出来的。”

那人说着还做了一个呕吐的表情。

“你说的过于严重啦，也没到不能入口的地步。我跟他们打听了……这样的配比才能保持营养均衡，体力充足……科研嘛。”

“得了吧，要不是那几个学分，我才不稀罕所谓的公费出海呢……看在我忍受这些天的份上，希望爱梅特教授这次论文评分手下留情点吧。谁知道这门课会卡我这么久……”

“啊！过来蹭你了，真可爱呀~”

那大呼小叫最终吸引了光的注意，光也慢吞吞的凑过去，在人群中挤出一道摩西分海般的行迹。他的眼睛与一双细细的、金色的兽瞳对上，然而还没等他看清那猫的全貌，那瞳孔便突然扩散了。他只来得及听到一声凄厉的猫叫。

光起初以为是女人的声音，盖过了轰然的海鸣，然后在众人反应过来前，一道小小的毛茸茸的黑影从人群中飞一样窜了出去，穿过栏杆的缝隙，竟径直跳进了海中。

那身影一瞬间便被翻涌的海浪吞没。

很多人惊呆了。光意识到转过头来的人都在看着自己。

……

“就是这样。我也不知道怎么了，但那猫真的在我们面前跳海了，死了。可猫都是怕水的不是吗？”

光丧气的与爱梅特教授讲述着这段发生于昨日清晨的怪事。即使已经过去很长一段时间，那种不愉快与愧疚依旧残留在他的心头，即使他们询问了碰见的每一个船员，都没能问出那只猫究竟是谁的宠物，甚至大副信誓旦旦的说他们在开玩笑，并建议他们去-1F的医疗室找船医谈谈心。因此，道歉、赔偿都无从提起，更别提查看监控等要求了。在那样的否定之下，他几乎也要怀疑自己遭遇的是否是集体幻觉的一种。

一下午过去，四处奔走的他们精疲力尽，最后不知不觉间其他人都散去了，只有闷闷不乐的光一人来找了爱梅特教授。吞噬了猫的海浪在夕阳的余辉下显得温柔祥和，他没有意识到在这个点来到私人房间拜访教授已是有些不合礼仪，而男人竟然也给他开了门。

让他感到些许欣慰的是，面前的男人没有把他说的当成单纯的玩笑处理，不过也可能只是自己摸不清对方怎么想，毕竟对方眉头总是该死的拧成一团。

“你也觉得这很荒谬吧？我甚至也没来得及抓住它，大概真的如船医所说，吃坏了肚子或者没休息好……”

“为什么你要笃定那是自己的错误？过剩的责任心只不过是负担。”

倚墙站着的男人语气并不太好，神色却像是有些无奈。也许是因暮色渐深，他的黑眼圈在昏暗的光线下似乎看起来比平时更严重了一点。光的眼睛在屋子里乱转，看见桌子上还摊开着塞满了便签条的牛皮笔记本。隔得老远都能看见上面密密麻麻的字与备注，还有裁剪粘贴的图片。

“因为我的脚步吓到它了，没有哪只养猫的主人想看到自己的宠物葬身鱼腹吧。没想到它会有那么大的反应，”光有些懊恼的嘟囔道，“以前我还挺招流浪猫喜欢呢……。”

“那么证据呢？”

“什……什么证据？”光愣住了，“教授，我很抱歉我在船上惹出事来，但我真的不是有意的。”

“我的意思是，如果你在祈求获得某种确切的宽恕或者惩罚的话，就应该带着证据来见我。”

“那是……”

“听着，”

男人低沉的嗓音在空间中回响，“我本来实在不太乐意对你进行思想上的指导……年轻的孩子多少抱有些英雄主义，但你的确是比我想象中要能惹麻烦……也要无知。你该庆幸自己生活在一个法制健全的时代。你知道在蛮荒之时，远航的渔船如何处理私自侵占财物，惹是生非的船员吗？”

“船只一去便是数以年计，在利益驱使下去追逐温暖的洋流，唯有人类还未涉足的地方才会有丰厚的资源存在……在那里，远离了人类社会，远离了道德铁律，今天这样的事足以成为你和腥臭的死鱼一起被扔进海域的理由。当然，更恶劣的事例也并不是没有。”

“你有些低估了这个物种的下限，也应该学会规避不必要的麻烦。我们的避风塘中抚育出太多天真愚蠢的双眼了。”

“如果你忘记了明天船只就将到达勘探地点，那现在就应该知道不要在这种时刻节外生枝。早些去休息吧。”

“爱梅特教授，我并非出自于富裕的家庭。我见过许多糟糕的事。”

光的发丝被海风揉得乱成一团，让人想伸出手帮他把柔软的发丝理顺。他真诚的双眼写着些许的困惑，其中的蓝是海的蓝。

“但我仍然认为生命的本身就是生命……不管它是何种形式。或许今天的事在你看来是一种不必要，但我只是为那只猫的死去感到抱歉。如果猫的主人之后因此找了我们的麻烦……或者想要我承担某种责任……我愿意尽力。”

“……” 爱梅特赛尔克教授耸了耸肩，那反应，似乎也没有将光反驳的话语放在心上。又或者说他已经料到了。“那么，随你开心吧。反正我不过是一个任闲职的老教授罢了。”

“教授年纪比起院长来说，也还没有那么老吧。”光认真的想了想，补充道，“除了黑眼圈有些严重。要好好休息啊。”


End file.
